Harry Potter and the Second War
by Albaholly
Summary: 6th year and beyond AU. harry goes back to the dursleys and gets a little angry. HPNT i think at the moment DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; this it JK Rowling's world not mine, I'm just playing here. JKR and various publishers own all characters from the books and films. All original characters are mine (although they appear later).

**Return To The Dursleys**

The man ducked the ray of green light, then stood up yelling

"Is that the best you've got?"

Suddenly a second jet of light hit him in the chest. He fell through the curtain behind him, the laughter still on his face.

"Sirius! No!" Harry shouted out.

Jerking upright on the bed Harry blinked owlishly for a couple of seconds, then looked for his glasses. He looked at the clock, and seeing that it was four thirty, fell back onto the bed, pondering the recurrent dream. He lay there, silently grieving the death of his Godfather.

Sometime later there came a hammering at the door,

"You better get up boy!" his uncle began to yell through the door. "Get up! There is plenty of stuff for you to do!"

Harry groaned, and checked the clock again. He saw it was five o'clock, and wondered what could possibly need doing this early? Quickly he pulled his clothes on and hurried downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Right, now you're down. We're going to have a talk about how this holiday's going to work. As this is your last full summer in our home, we feel that it's time that you started paying us back for all the kindnesses we've shown you over the years. Here's a list of tasks. They will be completed by time I get home, or there will be hell to pay."

Harry looked down at it. Apparently he was supposed to do a week's housework, cooking, cleaning, and gardening, in a single day.

O0O0O0O0

Harry worked all day. The house was spotless, despite Dudley's best attempts, the evening meal was almost ready and Uncle Vernon was due home any minute. However Harry had not even made a start on the garden.

The front door opened, and Uncle Vernon came in, just as Harry was serving up dinner.

"Boy!" he roared, "What have you done to my garden?" looking up Harry saw Uncle Vernon advancing on him, already an alarming shade of puce. Harry replied quickly,

"I haven't done anything . . ."

"Damn right! You haven't done anything!" Uncle Vernon yelled. He was only a few paces away. Spittle was spraying over Harry. "What did I tell you this morning?"

"That you wanted everything done." Harry said trying not to anger his Uncle anymore.

"Right and what did I say if they weren't?"

"That there would be hell to pay, Sir." Harry said pleadingly. He looked down, trying not to appear confrontational, so he never saw the fist flying towards him.

The next thing he knew was when he felt a blinding pain in his cheek, before he hit the cabinet and fell down to the floor. He looked up blearily, his glasses having been knocked askew, to see Uncle Vernon standing over him, before a kick to the head knocked him out.

O0O0O0O0

The first thing that Harry became aware of was a bright light across his eyes. He tried to open them but could only seem to open them a crack. For that matter he couldn't move, although he didn't seem to be held down by anything. Deciding that it was disturbing, but not life-threatening, Harry let himself slip back into unconsciousness.

Some time later he awoke again, this time to the application of a wet cloth on his forehead. Gradually, he tried again to open his eyes, and this time he was met with more success, getting one eye fully open, although the other refused to move. He saw two tennis ball eyes looking back at him.

"Dobby?" Harry croaked through his dry throat. He looked around the room, but everything seemed to be in place. Harry was surprised normally Vernon would have relished the chance to _confiscate_ everything that he owned. Suddenly Harry noticed, the corner where Hedwig's perch normally stood was empty. There was no sign of either the perch or Hedwig.

"Harry Potter is awake. You have been asleep for two days sir." Dobby replied slightly too loud for Harry's brain to cope with.

"Dobby, not so loud." There came a thumping on the stairs as he was saying this.

"Someone is coming sir. Dobby will have to go now although he does not know when he will be able to come back. There is much to do at Hogwarts." With his words still hanging in the air, there was a crack, and the house-elf disappeared.

Uncle Vernon put his face around the door and saw Harry.

"Good, you're awake. You can restart working tomorrow, although with that eye, I don't want you even thinking that you can go out of the house. Now it's a Saturday tomorrow and your aunt, Dudley and I are all going over to the Polkiss' house for Piers's birthday party. I will leave you another list of tasks, and I expect these to be done." For some reason, even as he was saying this, he was getting angrier and angrier, causing him to steadily turn that unhealthy shade of purple. He turned to leave the room when Harry said,

"Uncle, where's my owl?"

Vernon turned, smiling nastily, and said,

"In the shed. Where the ruddy bird belongs. Maybe if you are good I will give her back to you when you leave. Oh and if I catch any of your friends' birds in the house, I'll wring their necks." With that he left the room.

Harry struggled into a sitting position, his bruised body protesting all the way. Grabbing his glasses, he looked into the mirror on the back of the door. His appearance was shocking; he looked almost vampire-like. His skin, normally pale, was almost translucent, apart from one eye which was swollen shut.

Although he couldn't get all the way up, neither could Harry fall back to sleep. He realised that he was immensely hungry, probably a result of not having food for two days, but evening came, and then night, without anyone bringing food for him.

Finally Harry forced himself upright, waited a few minutes for his head to quit swimming, and tried to walk to the door. Unfortunately, his legs didn't want to obey him. Barely a step away from the bed, Harry collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Giving it up as a lost cause, Harry crawled back into the bed. Even the little he had just done had drained him immensely. He fell asleep almost immediately.

O0O0O0O0

The next morning dawned bright and clear over Privet Drive, waking Harry with its light. He lay there in bed for a while, trying to work out whether he had the strength to make it to the door. He didn't want last night's occurrence to happen again. He decided that he had enough strength to get to the door, and call for help.

Harry got out of bed, again having to wait for his head to stop spinning. While he did so, he was also wondering, exactly how much damage had Vernon done to him.

While it took him far longer than normal, eventually Harry was at the door to his room. Harry started to pull it open, but soon found that he was using it more for support, than actually opening it. Slipping through the small gap he had managed to open, Harry stumbled over to the banister. Clutching it for dear life, he made his way downstairs.

Somehow, Harry made it to the kitchen.

O0O0O0O0

A/N

First fic please don't criticise too harshly  
thanks go to my wonderful betas Silverdevilboy and Dangams. All errors are mine.

Please RnR

Albaholly


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Slumping down on a chair, Harry felt like he'd run a marathon, and all he'd actually done was dragged himself downstairs.

He made his way over to the fridge, he was so starving that he felt he could eat as much as Ron does, if that were possible. Opening it, he found that even the smell of the food inside was enough to make him feel a bit better. Grabbing the first things that came to hand, Harry started eating. He carried on like that for a full hour before realizing that he couldn't empty the fridge or Vernon would get angry again.

Harry sat back down in the chair, relieved that he had finally eaten something but also worried. He thought about how much damage Vernon must have done to him in order for him to be in this state, especially to be unconscious for two days.

Harry picked up the list that Vernon had left him. For once it didn't seem to be that extensive or even difficult, if he had been able to move without wincing. As he was... it looked an insurmountable task. The list only had two items on it; paint the hall, stairs and landing, and then clean the house.

It seemed simple enough except for the fact that he would have to manage climbing up and down the stairs again. He also wondered where he would get paint from.

Harry trudged round the house looking for the paint while thinking sourly to himself. What made Vernon react like that? He supposed it was the threat that the members of the order had made against him. Harry decided that he must feel that he was superior to those freaks as he called them and so was going to do the opposite of whatever they told him to do.

No matter where he searched Harry could not find any paint. Grumbling he thought that it would be just like Vernon to give him a task that he had to complete and then not give him what was needed to complete it. Then no doubt when he got home he would beat Harry again for not doing what he was told.

Finally, despairing that he would ever find it, Harry looked in the cupboard under the stairs. Sure enough there was all the paint he would need to do the hall. Glancing round the enclosed space, Harry shuddered as he remembered all the days and nights that he had been locked up in there. A surge of hatred welled up in him as he thought of all the abuse that he had already suffered, and was continuing to suffer at their hands. The glasses and plates in the hall began to shake violently. Dimly, Harry became aware of what was going on, and managed to push his emotions and magic back inside himself. The episode did leave a souvenir though, as he noticed one almost smashed glass on the side.

Pulling out of the cupboard again, and finding a paintbrush, roller, and ladder; he began to paint the walls, being careful not to spill any on the floor, he didn't want to be up all night cleaning it off because he had been stupid and made a mess.

Monotonously Harry painted the morning away; his mind became lost somewhere in the movement of the roller. His thoughts flew back to happier times, when he had been asked by Sirius to move in with him. The times he, Hermione and Ron had sat beside the common room fire. His first Christmas at Hogwarts. He found it strange; the place where he had spent the first eleven years of his life was not the place where any of his happy memories occurred. Surely this was not the way that everyone else lived. They had happy memories wherever they lived.

Harry started to get depressed. Soon his thoughts moved from the happy memories of his life and onto the sad ones. The times he had fought Voldemort. The times he had faced dementors, and the memories that they had brought to life in him.

He was disturbed from his reverie and deepening depression by the doorbell. Harry found himself indecisive; should he answer the door or would that violate the restrictions that Vernon had put on him. Then he realised that Vernon was the reason that Harry was in this state anyway, so why should he care if he didn't do exactly what Vernon told him. If somebody was to see the damage that he had been dealt perhaps they would tell someone who could take him away from here.

Having made up his mind, Harry moved towards the door. He took out his wand from his back pocket, and held it behind his thigh. Opening it just a little he looked out and saw a very bored looking woman. Even though he was sure she had never seen her before, she somehow seemed familiar.

"Good afternoon, I am from the Royal Bank of Scotland, and was wondering whether you had any interest in a new loan or mortgage on your house?" She continued in the same vein, and Harry was beginning to think that this was a well practiced spiel. He realised that she had never even looked at him, since he didn't look anywhere near old enough to be concerned about a mortgage.

The spiel continued for a few minutes before the woman seemed to wind to a conclusion and finally looked up.

"Oh dammit. I've gone through that rubbish and I didn't need to" she grumbled to herself, "Wotcher Harry." She looked him up and down. "What the hell happened to you? You look awful."

"Tonks?" Harry asked.

"Yes it's me, Harry." She answered, and as she did so the skin on her face rippled turning back into the smooth pale skin on the heart shaped face that Harry had admired so much when he first saw her. He did not trust her yet.

"I'm sorry Tonks, but I'm going to have to ask you a question, that only you could know the answer to."

"How many metamorphmagus' do you think there are in the world Harry?"

"I am just following Moody's advice," Harry replied, "Especially now Voldemort has returned and the world knows it." Tonks shivered slightly.

"OK then. Shoot."

"What can't you get socks to do that your mother can?" Tonks screwed up her face for a minute,

"I can't fold them, but when did I tell you that?"

"When you came to pick me up, and we were packing."

Tonks grinned at him and said, "Oh yeah, I remember now. Although I didn't think you were paying that much attention." Harry turned and entered the house.

"You can come in if you like." He called once he was inside.

Tonks followed him into the house. As she walked in, she caught the smell of the paint, and saw the mostly painted walls.

"Dursleys doing some redecorating?"

"You could say that, more like they want a different colour and so they forced me to paint it."

"Forced you? Were they the ones who beat you up?" Harry looked away, before answering.

"No."

"Then who?" Tonks pressed, even though, from his body language, she already had the answer.

"No one, I fell down the stairs."

"Harry, I'm in law enforcement, what do you think is the most common excuse to hide abuse? And you couldn't have gotten a black eye that bad from falling down stairs."

"Alright, if it makes you happy it was Vernon Dursley. But it's my problem, and I can deal with it!"

"No matter how old you may _think_ you are Harry, you _are_ just a teenager. It isn't your place to deal with things like this. It's the aurors and the child protection services job. Why don't you just leave? Go to the Burrow, and see the Weasleys for the rest of the summer?"

"I can't Tonks. There are...conditions here that mean that I have to stay until at least my birthday." Harry checked his watch. "Perhaps you'd better leave; the Dursleys will be home soon."

"I'll check up on you tomorrow Harry. You don't have to go through all of this on your own. Owl me, and I'll be round as soon as I get it." With that Tonks turned and left the house.

Harry grumbled slightly after she had left, how was he supposed to send her an owl, without Hedwig?

O0O0O0O0

The door of Number 12 Grimmauld Place smashed open. The noise woke up Mrs Black, in her portrait on the wall. She instantly started screaming about blood purity and invaders in the house until Tonks, who had just come through the door, snarled at her,

"Shut up you old hag."

The painting stayed still for a moment, before shouting back, "Traitor's daughter. How dare you defile this house?"

"I dare because I was invited to stay here by the owner of the house. You are a portrait, a bloody picture, stop bloody screaming, you don't own this house anymore, you're dead!" Tonks strode into the kitchen, to be confronted by a very surprised Molly Weasley.

"Oh, it's you Tonks, I thought we were being invaded or something. You shouldn't open the door like that, you know that it'll set off the portrait. And what on earth got you so angry? Is Harry alright?" Tonks, who up to this point had been almost glowing with rage, suddenly slumped down, and sank into a chair.

"No, he's not." She said, almost too quietly to be heard. Molly's expression changed from reproving to worried, in a fraction of a second."

"What's wrong with him? _He_ hasn't found him, has he?" Molly gasped out.

"No Molly, nothing to do with Voldemort. It's those bloody muggles he's living with, they're abusing him. He opened the door when I got there, and I almost didn't recognise him. He had a huge black eye that had swollen shut. Every time he moved, it was difficult, and I could see him wince. I don't know why Dumbledore demands that he live with them every summer. I'm going to talk to him in a minute." Tonks gradually seemed to grow angrier and angrier as she said this.

"He can't know. There's no way Dumbledore would let abuse happen to Harry. He loves him like a grandson."

"I don't know Molly, but I'm going to find out." Tonks said as she rose and went to the fireplace. Grabbing some floo powder, she flung it into the flames and yelled, "Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts." Then she put her head into the flames.

On the other side, she came face to face with one of the many weird objects in Dumbledore's office.

"Dumbledore!" she shouted, hoping he was somewhere around. However there was no answer. Trying again, she yelled, "Dumbledore!" yet there was still no answer. However after a couple of minutes, Fawkes appeared in his usual burst of fire.

"Fawkes! Where's Dumbledore? Can you get him? Tell him it's urgent, and about Harry!" Fawkes disappeared in another flash of fire.

A few minutes passed before Fawkes reappeared, this time he had Dumbledore holding onto his tail.

"Nymphadora, what is it? You said it was urgent and about Harry. Have Death Eaters found him? Is he hurt"

"_Don't call me that. _No Death Eaters, sir. He _is_ hurt though. When I went earlier, he looked asif he was _constantly_ in pain, and he also had a _huge_ black eye. When I asked him about it he said that it was the Dursleys, but that it was his problem to deal with. He said that he had to stay, what possible reason could there be?" Dumbledore looked around for a minute,

"I'm afraid that I cannot remove him from the house. There are too many reasons why he must remain there. Most of them to do with his protection from Voldemort."

Shivering, Tonks said, "Professor I am sure that if he remains there, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will not need to come looking for him. He will not need to kill him either. Those bloody muggles will do the job for him. Harry is determined to handle it himself, but I do not think that he will be able to, Vernon Dursley is a _big_ guy and without magic Harry is sorely overmatched."

"Nevertheless...my hands are tied. I believe that Voldemort is a greater threat." Dumbledore replied.

"Okay. You want proof of how bad it is? I'll give you a pensieve memory. I want you to see if you can let _this_ remain on your conscience...because I can't." and with that Tonks stormed angrily over to the pensieve by the wall, put her wand to her head, drew out a long silvery string of memory and deposited it. Dumbledore walked over and put his head into the bowl.

Tonks waited for twenty minutes, until Dumbledore came back to his body. He stumbled over to a chair, and sat down. Tonks thought that he looked pale, and older than she had ever seen him.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Nymphadora. I had never realised that it had got that bad. There is still nothing that I can do, although it breaks my heart to do this. He is one of the few things we have against Voldemort, and I can't allow him to be found until he is ready. I will however, increase the guard around number 4. Perhaps it might be possible at the next meeting of the order to arrange for one of our number to stay with Harry, and protect him. Perhaps we might get a volunteer."

"Professor, I can do it."

"Nymphadora, as you reminded me earlier, you are a full time auror. You do not have the time to guard Harry. Also are you sure you want to spend so much time with a young teenage boy?"

"I am owed several weeks off, if I take them now, they will last up to his birthday when he was going to leave anyway. And yes, I'm happy to spend that much time with him."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does. Is there some reason that you don't want to talk about it? I could see the way that Harry looked at you; does it perhaps have some connection to that?" Tonks blushed slightly, and looked down at her feet, while the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye grew brighter and brighter. "Ah...I seem to have found the answer." Tonks blushed harder, before saying,

"I like him and I like spending time with him. He's fun. Nothing to do with that."

"Tonks, for a metamorphmagus, you are rather poor at hiding your emotions. I can tell it is not merely_ like_ that you feel for him."

"Alright dammit, I really like him. And I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with him. Though I won't get into a relationship with him, I'm a metamorphmagus, I can change any aspect of myself, I'm every male's fantasy, Harry would just come to me for sex, and I don't want that. I want a proper relationship. Nothing will happen."

"Harry might surprise you there, Nymphadora. Alright. I will agree to this, however you cannot just move in, you must ask him for his permission first."

"Don't call me Nymphadora. Thanks for letting me do this Professor ." Tonks turned, and walked to the fireplace. She picked up the floo powder, and shouted "12 Grimmauld Place." as she vanished into the fire.

A/N

Thanks to all who reviewed.Sorry for the length of time between updates but i have been ill and then school assessments snuck up on me. But hopefully I should get back on track with updates in the future.

I hope you are enjoying the story and please RnR


	3. Chapter 3

As you know Harry Potter does not belong to me, despiter how much i wish it did.

Harry wandered around the empty house, idly wondering whether it was worth trying to break into the shed to rescue Hedwig. After some thought, he decided against it. Unless he wanted to receive another beating from Vernon, he needed to stay under the radar. Breaking into the shed was going to do the exact opposite.

He wished he could perform magic again, and to do his homework. He was one of the only boys who actually liked homework. Anything to have some connection back to his world rather than the bland muggleness of Number Four.

It was already evening, when Harry walked through the hall and suddenly heard a soft scratching coming from the keyhole in the front door. He looked closer at the frosted glass; he could just make out a shadowy figure, presumably trying to pick the lock. Harry ducked into the living room, and grabbed the poker from the fireplace.

Moving as fast and as quietly as he could, Harry hurried to just beside the door; so he'd be behind it when it opened.

Just as he reached the porch, he heard a quiet, "Gotcha!" from outside the door. The handle turned and the door opened. Harry let them get completely through the door, before lunging forward as quickly as his damaged body would allow, and trying to bring the poker down on their head.

Unfortunately for Harry, the lunge tore at his stiff muscles, and he let out a grunt of pain. Hearing him, the figure turned round and dived out of the way.

Harry, unable to stop himself, fell forward. He only had time to hear, "Stupefy! Incarcer–!" before a jet of red light hit him in the back. His unconscious form flew backwards into the wall, as ropes bound themselves around him.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Harry woke up to find a pale face surrounded by pink hair leaning over him.

"Oh God Harry. I'm sorry. It's just that when you attacked me, I responded like I was trained."

"Tonks?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Why the hell were you trying to break into the house?"

Tonks looked abashed for a moment, before saying, "I wanted to practice getting in here by muggle means."

"Why are you here though?"

"I'm your new guardian Harry. I'll be staying with you until you go back to school. If you agree that is."

"Where will you sleep? The Dursleys won't let you have the spare room. Actually how are you going to stay for that matter? The Dursleys won't want you here."

"Your room then Harry." 'And your bed...if I have anything to say in the matter,' Tonks thought to herself, before adding, "And don't worry about the Dursleys, I think a few threats might be in order."

"In that case, fine." Tonks impulsively leant down and hugged him, making Harry suddenly aware that he was lying on the floor and that she was on top of him. "Uh. . . Tonks, do you think you could let me up." He blushed crimson. Tonks looked into his face, and smirked at him before lifting herself up and straddling him.

"How's this Harry?" She gave a little wiggle. Harry turned even redder.

"Please Tonks. I'm having an...uh...reaction here."

"You think I can't tell?" She grinned widely, gave another wiggle then stood up. Harry followed, still crimson.

"I'm sorry for that Tonks; I wasn't able to control myself." He looked down at the floor.

'Shit,' Tonks thought to herself, 'he really thinks that was his fault even though I was the one on top of him. Has he had no experience of flirting at all? He's hot. He's the Boy–Who–Lived. He should have had every girl in the school fawning over him, and should have got into the pants of at least one of them by now.'

"Harry, that wasn't your fault. I was flirting and I guess I did take it kinda far. Don't worry about the reaction; I'd be more worried about it if you hadn't had it. To tell you the truth, it's a compliment." Harry didn't say anything, just stood there looking at the floor, still a lovely shade of red. "Now let's go have a look at the room we'll be sharing."

Harry led the way up the stairs and to his room.

"Merlin Harry! This is an awful mess. I don't mind a bit of untidiness, it's normal...but this is ridiculous."

The room was a tip, there were clothes scattered all over the room, hanging off nearly every surface. His school books lay scattered around while Hedwig's cage was full of droppings even though the owl herself wasn't there. "Well, I guess it's nothing a bit of magic won't sort out." She waved her wand and the few clean clothes that there were attempted to fold themselves as they flew into the drawers. The dirty ones headed out the room and into the linen basket. Harry's invisibility cloak appeared and folded itself on Harry's desk, revealing his chair in the process. Tonks waved her wand again and his books lined themselves up on a shelf. All of Dudley's old and broken toys disappeared or mended themselves in a corner. "Much better, although it's going to be a little tight for the two of us."

"Couldn't you enlarge the room?"

"I'd forgotten about that." Tonks grinned at him, "I warn you, I'm not so good at charms." She waved her wand a third time and the room extended by about five feet away and to the left of them.

"Now Harry I need you to lie down on the bed. I need to find out how badly I hurt you and heal it up," Harry obeyed. Now remove your shirt."

"Why do I have to take off my shirt?"

"So that I can actually see what's wrong." Numbly, Harry pulled his shirt over his head, ignoring Tonks' gasp, revealing his stomach and ribs, which were quite literally black and blue. The bruising covered nearly his entire torso.

"How can you even walk," Tonks uttered in horror, "You should be in bed unable to move."

"I have a high pain threshold," Harry replied simply.

"You should be glad I'm good with healing spells." Tonks muttered an incantation, too low for Harry to hear. A soft blue light began emitting from the end of her wand. She gradually moved it along Harry's torso. Wherever the blue light touched Harry, the bruising began to slowly fade and disappear. Then her wand got to his ribcage, where the bruising only faded, and did not vanish. "Merlin, Harry! This spell will heal anything up to a broken bone, or severe internal trauma. These four spots must be breaks. That's four broken ribs. How in the name of Circe can you breathe without pain?"

"I'm ignoring the pain, what little occlumency I learnt last year has provided...some defence."

"I'm going to put a sleeping charm on you, there's no way I'm going to let you stay up with your body like that."

"Can you do anything for my eye?"

"I'm afraid not, even simple bruising becomes hideously complicated when it comes to the eye. Plus it will be a reminder to duck next time," She grinned.

"Alright then, send me to sleep, just as long as you wake me up when the Dursleys come home."

Tonks lazily waved her wand again and Harry felt himself drifting off.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Harry woke to the sound of raised voices coming from downstairs. He quickly sat up, then paused for a second to get used to the expected pain, before he realised it wasn't coming. 'Tonks must have done more healing on me when I was asleep, he thought to himself.'

He pulled on a shirt, then headed downstairs. The volume of the voices was increasing, and Harry now recognised one of the voices as Uncle Vernon's, he could tell that if it wasn't stopped there was going to be a fight. Harry rushed into the kitchen to find his uncle facing off against Tonks.

"I will not have another freak in my house!"

"And how the hell do you think you're going to stop me, Dursley?"

"I'll call the police!"

"Yeah, then you'll be brought in for wasting police time when they can't find me!" This was beginning to give Harry a headache already.

"Stop! Both of you! Uncle, if Tonks stays here there won't be an incident like last summer."

"No! I won't have it!"

"Uncle, if we try our best to stay out of your way, and out of sight, will that bother you?"

"You'll still be tainting my property!"

"I have lived here for 14 years, an extra person...won't make much difference."

"Fine!" Vernon glared, "But that damned bird stays where it is. An...ah...assurance of good behaviour you might say." He smiled evilly.

"That's settled then, we'll abide by our half of the agreement." Harry turned to leave, "Come on Tonks."

Once they were safely back upstairs, Tonks turned to Harry with a glare,

"I can handle myself perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"How close did you come to hexing him then?"

"Another few seconds, why?"

"Why do you thin? If you'd hexed him, you'd have lost your job, and probably ended up with me being chucked out of the house. My way, you have permission to stay here. Why do you want to stay anyway?"

"Because I'm not willing to see you get hurt again. And with You-Know-Who on a rampage, we decided it would be better for you to be guarded."

"That wasn't what I meant, why are you staying here? Why not Bill or Charlie?"

"I'm an Auror, I was free, and I volunteered. I care about you Harry, even if I only met you last summer." Harry's face fell.

"Then...you have to leave."

"Why?"

"Because everybody who cares about me or I care about gets hurt." Harry mumbled

"Harry, I can hold my own against most people. Hell only Dumbledore, Flitwick, Kingsley, and maybe Snape are better duelers than me in the order. Trust me, I can defend myself. Now what gives you the right to decide what's best for me? Where I will be safest, what if I'd rather be with you than be safe?"

"You can't defend yourself from Voldemort."

"Why would He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named come specifically after you? Send some followers sure but there are much better trained and more dangerous wizards fighting in this. I know you're an important morale booster but surely you're not expected to fight?"

"I'm the person the outcome of the war depends on. In the end it will all come down to a fight, between me and him. At most, one of us will survive." Tonks gasped, and Harry could tell she was near tears.

"What about Dumbledore?"

"It's prophesised, that's why we were in the Department of Mysteries."

"What does it say?"

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches . . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies . . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not . . . and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives . . .the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies. . ."

Tonks gasped again, suddenly she understood it all. All of Dumbledore's manipulations, Harry's importance, all of it.

"How can you stand all the pressure Harry?" It was as though Tonks' words were the straw that broke the camel's back. Suddenly Harry's mind couldn't take it anymore. He burst into tears.

"I have to be a murderer. I lead Sirius to his death. Ginny, Hermione, Ron all of them were hurt because of me. I don't want anyone else to die because of me."

Tonks moved next to him and cradled him in her arms.

"Shush Harry, no one's going to die. It'll be alright." Seemingly it was Tonks' presence that began to calm him down.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O

"Tonks?" Harry said later, once he'd recovered.

"Yeah Harry?"

"You're an Auror and know how to duel well, right?"

"Yep."

"While you're staying here, could you train me please. I don't want anyone else to die protecting me."

"I don't think I can do much. You still can't do magic, so all I'd be able to do would be to teach you how to dodge, and improve your reflexes. Oh and improve your stamina." Her eyes twinkled, as she gave him a smirk. Harry didn't even react.

"Still could you do that?"

"Sure, Harry, although I don't know whether there is anywhere around here that is strong enough to withstand repeated spell impacts."

"You could reinforce my uncle's shed, if you could get permission."

"Okay Harry, but in the morning, alright? It's quarter to twelve. I'm knackered."

"Where are you going to sleep though? I suppose I could sleep on the floor for now, but I don't think I'll want to do that for the rest of the summer."

"Don't be silly, I'll enlarge the bed and we'll both sleep there."

"Both...of us...in the bed?" Harry stammered, going red remarkably fast.

"Yes Harry, both of us in the bed, I'm sure that you'll be the perfect gentleman." 'Which is the main problem,' she thought.

Harry left the room to go to the bathroom, all the time thinking, 'I'm going to be sleeping in the same bed as a woman, and one I'm really attracted to. Oh God what if I have another reaction? What if I put my hand somewhere I shouldn't? Oh Merlin, I'm going to die.'

He quickly got ready for bed, then returned to his room. He opened the door, then shut his eyes tightly. Tonks was topless, and putting on a pair of pink pyjama bottoms. Going redder and redder still, Harry opened his eyes, and looked round the room, anywhere but at Tonks. He distractedly noticed that the bed was much larger, although it was still only just big enough for two people.

Tonks turned round and gave a start,

"I didn't realise you were there. Did you enjoy the view?" She said with one of the smirks that Harry was beginning to hate.

"I…I didn't see anything."

"Something down there tells me you're lying," she said, accompanied by a little flick of her eyes down towards his crotch. Dressed in just his boxers and a T-shirt, his reaction to her was painfully obvious.

Harry turned even redder, and desperately wished that he could just sink into the floor.

"Don't worry Harry, as I said I take it as a compliment."

Harry still didn't say anything as he numbly made his way into the bed. He tried to lie with his back to her, but she pulled him back down towards her.

"That's not the best position, Harry."

He was pulled onto his back, and she snuggled in under his arm, resting her head on his chest. Harry froze, he could fell every inch of her pressed up against him, and he could fell just how little actually separated their two bodies.

Tonks waved her hand lazily through the air, muttered "Nox", and the lights went out. Tonks seemed to fall asleep almost immediately, but Harry lay there in the darkness, feeling her body against his, and listening to her breathing before he too succumbed to sleep.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Harry awoke the next morning feeling something warm against him. He opened his eyes to be greeted by a head full of long black hair.

He realised that sometime in the night they must both have rolled over, because he was now spooning her from behind. His arms were somehow wrapped around her torso, and his hands were under her T-shirt, and resting just below her breasts.

Harry tried to move his hands, but Tonks moved herself slightly, trapping them beneath her arm while causing her arse to grind softly against him. Harry felt the lower part of his anatomy reacting to the sensation.

Tonks continued gently moving, seemingly trying to get comfortable. The feeling caused his body to react even further.

"Tonks?" he asked.

"Mmmhmmm." Came the sleepy reply.

"Are you doing that deliberately?"

"Doing what?" She moved slightly, pressing against him again, then said "Oh," There was a slightly embarrassed silence for a moment, before Tonks spoke again, and this time Harry could hear that smirk in her voice. "Is that a wand in your pocket, Mr. Potter?" She moved back and ground hard against him, causing Harry to gasp,

"Tonks, stop, please."

"Stop what?" she moved her hips again, harder.

"Come on Harry, surely you've been in this position before. All that fame has got to be good for something."

"Tonks, this is the first time that I have ever woken up with any girl in my bed, let alone one as attractive as you."

Tonks felt a burst of warmth inside her, as she realised that Harry thought she was attractive!

"Careful Harry, flattery will get you everywhere," Tonks joked.

Harry frowned at her back, "What flattery? I was telling you the truth. I've never slept with a girl before, and you are incredibly attractive." Tonks felt another surge of warmth within her, Merlin only knew what the boy could do, if he knew how to use his charm properly, rather than accidentally.

"I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have teased you. But what about Hermione, or Ginny? You always seem very close to them."

"I'm close to them but they seem to be the sisters that I've never had, I don't feel anything for them in that way, at least not at the moment."

"Surely you've had a girlfriend?"

"One, Cho Chang, and that ended up a complete bloody disaster."

"What happened?"

"She cried all over me during our first kiss, and ended up wanting to know more about Cedric than about me. Oh and I screwed up our date on Valentines day, by going to give an interview with Rita Skeeter, rather than staying with her in Madam Puddifoot's." Harry told her bitterly.

Tonks turned over and said, "I'm sorry," then gave him a large hug. She suddenly stiffened, "Merlin, is that the time? We were supposed to be up half an hour ago, for your training. Tonks pulled away, then got completely out of the bed, grabbed some clothes and headed off to the bathroom. Harry rolled over and squinted at the time. He let out an involuntary groan as he saw that it was 7.04; Tonks had wanted to get up at half past six!

Grimly Harry got himself up, and out of bed. He fumbled for his glasses on the desk. Once the world had returned to full clarity he got some tracksuit bottoms, and another one of Dudley's rotten old T-shirts.

He walked downstairs and into the hall to find Tonks trying to twist herself into a pretzel. She finished, straightened up and asked him,

"Don't you have any other clothes? 'Cos those look terrible."

"Nope, all I have are Dudley's old hand-downs, and my school robes and I don't think I should be wearing my robes. At least not around Little Whinging."

"Really? Nothing at all?" At Harry's headshake, she said, "That settles it, after our run, I'm taking you straight to Diagon Alley, and we can go shopping."

"Run?"

"Yep, I said I'd get you fit, and there's nothing better than running. Now if you're ready, we'll be off." She headed out the door. Harry followed her out of Number Four, and down the street. Tonks upped the pace from the leisurely walk, into a fast jog leaving Harry struggling to keep up.

After a few minutes, Harry settled into the rhythm of the run and found he actually enjoyed it. They jogged round Privet Drive and Wisteria Walk, and began to head into an area that Harry had never seen before. After a further 15 minutes, Harry had really begun to feel the burn in his legs and lungs, and was silently begging Tonks to stop. A few metres later she did, outside a park that Harry didn't recognise.

"Well done Harry, I didn't think you'd be able to keep up that far. Now it's time for your proper exercise."

"What in the bloody hell was that then? A light bloody stroll?"

"That was just to warm you up. Follow what I do." Harry grumbled to himself about the indecency of the woman, she didn't even seem to be out of breath.

Tonks showed Harry how, then set him doing a set of sprints between trees as fast as he could. The burning in his legs quickly came back.

After half an hour of this, Harry's entire body ached, and his legs felt like they had lead weights attached. He collapsed under the shade of a tree, and watched Tonks run through a series of exercises that seemed like a dance, as he tried to get his breath back.

He realised that while she was normally very clumsy here, when she was executing the movements, she was moving with a grace that Harry had never seen from her before.

She stopped and slowed down into a much more leisurely set of movements, which lasted for a few minutes, before she came over and sat beside him.

"Again, well done Harry, beforehand I would've bet you'd only do about 15 minutes of those sprints."

"What were you doing Tonks?"

"Most of them were Kata from a muggle martial art called Karate. The last, the slow one, was a muggle meditation technique called Tai Chi. I find it essential in entering myself for my Occlumency."

"Occlumency? You can do Occlumency?"

"Of course, it's a required part of Auror training."

"Could you teach me that as well? Please."

"Alright but I don't know how much help I'm going to be with the Occlumency, you need an accomplished legilimens to test you periodically, so you know what an attack feels like."

Harry thought back to the "lessons" he had had with Snape before saying, "I definitely know what an attack feels like."

Seeing the look on his face, Tonks asked, "Why do you know that?"

"Snape was teaching me last year in school."

"Snape? He's not a registered teacher, he failed the application due to...if I can remember," She screwed up her face, "'Excessive force and cruelty, does not show the required subtlety of a true master.' What methods did he teach you?"

"Methods?" Harry asked curiously, "He didn't teach me any methods, just said 'Clear your mind, Potter!' and attacked."

"Nothing! He taught you nothing! Did you erect even the flimsiest shields?"

"Not really, whenever I did get somewhere, his attacks would just tear them down, and then they would be even harder to put up."

"I thought so, Snape is a superb Occlumens and Legilimens, but a man with his personality should not be put in charge of children. Well after that revelation, I certainly can help you...but then again a baboon could improve on what he taught."

"What time do we have to get back?"

"We don't have to get back until this evening, but I think you need to change out of them." She indicated his sweat-soaked clothes. "We can then be off to the alley"

The two of them gradually got up, and jogged back to Number 4. Once they reached the drive however Tonks sprinted forwards shouting back, knowing that Vernon and Petunia would have left, while Dudley wouldn't stir before noon at the earliest.

"I get the shower first!" Harry followed at a much more sedate pace, wondering how someone could be so serious at times, yet so childish at others.

Somehow it took Tonks three quarters of an hour to get out of the bathroom. Harry meanwhile had looked through all the clothes he had got from Dudley, and realised that they all did really need burning.

Harry had just selected some faded blue jeans and a T-shirt when Tonks finally came out.

"What the bloody hell were you doing in there?" He asked immediately.

"Girl stuff, mainly drying my hair."

"You do know there's a drying charm, don't you?"

"Of course, but it makes my hair look frizzy."

"You are a metamorphmagus right?" Tonks looked abashed for a moment before perking up.

"Good point Harriekins!" she gushed at him.

"Don't act like that," he snapped.

Tonks fluttered her eyelashes at him and said, "Like what Harry?" gushing even more, like a star-struck fan-girl.

"I'm warning you, Nymmie!" Harry growled, as her face stiffened.

"What. Did. You Call. Me?" Her voice was dangerously quiet.

"Nymmie, I promise I won't say it again, if you promise not to act like a fan-girl."

"Alright, but you realise that I still have to get you back." She suddenly jumped, and tried to tickle him.

The two of them rolled around on the floor for a bit, before Harry started attacking back. Once he did the tickle fight continued for a few minutes, before the two combatants rolled into a wall, with Tonks on top.

"You yield?" she asked brightly

"Fine, but only so that I can go have my shower."

"Thank god," Tonks said as she half-collapsed onto Harry's chest, wriggling slightly to get comfortable.

"Uhh … Tonks?" Harry flushed crimson for the fourth time, in less than twenty four hours. "You're doing it again."

"I know," She moved even more. "That fight really took it out of me; I'll stop once I'm comfy." Fortunately for Harry, that was only a couple more seconds. Tonks rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"You make a good pillow Harry."

"Thanks...I think."

"It's a good boyfriend quality." The two lapsed into a comfortable silence for a minute or two, while Harry luxuriated in his first close encounter with a girl; he revelled in her surprising warmth. He was regretful when she got up and wrinkled her nose, "Harry, you really need that shower."

Less than ten minutes later, Harry was walking out of the bathroom,

"See you don't need to spend nearly an hour in there." He smirked at her.

"We need to be going." Tonks growled back, leaving the house.

"Sure." Harry taunted, but followed anyway. "How are we getting there?"

"Knight Bus." Harry paled

"Do we have to?"

"Yep." Tonks didn't look happy either, "Seeing as we can't make an unauthorised portkey, you can't apparate, and there isn't a floo for miles."

"What about Mrs. Figg?"

"Fudge had her disconnected for testifying in your trial."

Harry groaned as Tonks flung out her wand hand and the purple triple-decker bus appeared.

The pimply conductor began his spiel, "Hello, I'm Stan Shunpike, and I will be your conduct-."

"Can it." Tonks growled, deeper this time.

"Where do you want to go?" Stan looked decidedly nervous.

"Leaky Cauldron. Both of us."

"That'll be 13 sickles." Stan had the sense not to press them if they wanted any extras.

Once they were ensconced in the armchairs, Harry asked, "What was all that about? You were really snappy."

Tonks laid a hand on his leg and replied, "Sorry, I'm nervous, there is no protection here now we're out of the wards, and any Death Eater could get on board. I just want us to get to Diagon Alley, where there are at least 10 aurors on duty all the time."

"So basically you're in Auror Tonks mode rather than normal Tonks?"

"Yeah."

"How come you weren't worried about being seen when we were jogging?"

"I have a portkey to Hogwarts, but because we're on the bus and it's moving, we can't apparate or portkey without being splinched." The bus came to a sudden stop.

"Leaky Cauldron, and Diagon Alley!" came from the conductor.

"Thank Merlin we're here," Tonks sighed in relief. Harry couldn't help feeling that he completely agreed, although his relief was more for the fact that they were now off the bus, rather than the removal of the threat of an attack.

Harry and Tonks hurried off the bus, through the Leaky Cauldron, and into Diagon Alley.

"Gringotts, then on to the shops!" Tonks cried, as she headed through the archway. Harry followed close behind, staring at the evidence of the war. Several shops were closed and boarded up. Few people were out and about, and those who were scurried around from place to place, making no eye contact. Only Gringotts remained the same, the marble building stood tall above the alley. Harry supposed it made sense. Even Voldemort wouldn't want to tangle with the goblins. Tonks whisked the two of them down the alley.

"I want to be as fast as possible in Gringotts, so we can spend more time shopping."

Harry barely had time to see, let alone read the inscription by the front door of the bank as Tonks hurried them inside, and up to a goblin.

"We'd like to access Mr. Potter's account, and make a withdrawal please."

"Does Mr. Potter have his key?"

"Of course." Said Harry, handing it to him.

"Very well. Grimfang!" A goblin came hurrying forward. "Take these two down to Mr. Potter's vault."

"Right away sir. Follow me." Grimfang began to lead them across the lobby, when suddenly Harry saw a goblin he recognised.

"Griphook!" The goblin looked startled for a minute, before replying.

"You remember me Mr. Potter?"

"Of course, you were one of the first goblins I ever saw, why wouldn't I remember you?"

"You'd be surprised just how few there are that care enough to tell us apart, most wizards," he almost spat the word, "think that we are just mindless creatures."

Harry gave a dry laugh and said, "You're probably smarter than I am."

"I thank you, Mr. Potter." By this time Tonks was pulling at Harry's arm.

"Well Griphook, it was a pleasure speaking to you again."

"The pleasure was mine, Mr. Potter."

Once Harry had turned away, Tonks practically dragged him over to where Grimfang was waiting for them.

They took the cart to Harry's vault. Harry loved every minute of it, and so apparently did Tonks, as they both whooped and cheered all the way down.

Harry got out of the cart first, followed by Tonks who instantly fell directly on top of him. Once again, Harry found himself looking up at Tonks as she straddled his lap.

"You really do like this position, don't you Harry." Harry didn't say anything as he was too busy turning crimson once again. Tonks stood up, "Up you get, you can't be lying around here all day, lazy."

"You were the one that knocked me over." Harry retorted.

"That ain't the point." There was distinct throat-clearing coming from Grimfang, as he waited for them to stop messing about.

"Now Mr. Potter, turn your key." Harry did as he was told, and opened the door. Once again, he was surprised at just how big and full his vault was.

"Merlin Harry! This is just your trust vault. There must be a million galleons here. Imagine how big the main Potter vault is going to be."

"Main Potter vault?" Harry asked sharply, "No one ever told me about any other vault." Tonks' face reflected the disbelief that she felt inside.

"You should have found out when you were eleven."

"No, I was only ever told about this one."

"Wha...Ok, I'll give you a quick run through of the basics. All the oldest families have several main vaults, where items like heirlooms, jewels, unwanted but valuable furniture, and the majority of the family money are kept. They also normally have at least one trust vault, where enough money is kept to support any minors, if something happens to the rest of the family until they are old and experienced enough to look after the main family finances. Usually it is at 16, but you should have been informed by your magical guardian when you were 11, so that you could begin training and have the experience for when you were 16."

"So in other words, whoever my magical guardian is kept it hidden from me."

"Yeah." Tonks looked really angry.

"Bugger. Well it has lain there for almost five years already, it won't hurt it to lie there for another few days, until I'm 16 and we can start investigating. Hopefully I will be able to find out who my magical guardian is." Harry grabbed what money he thought he would need for a shopping trip, before Tonks hurriedly stepped in to stop him.

"Err. . . Harry?"

"Yep?"

"How much money are you actually taking?"

"About 1000 galleons."

"Good Lord!"

"What?"

"I forgot, you've never been shopping before. We're going to need a maximum of 200 for our shopping, and that's if we go really overboard."

"Oh." Harry began to take money out of the bag, blushing slightly.

"You got all you need now?"

"I think so." Tonks let out a whoop of delight and dashed off to the cart.

"Let's get shopping." Shaking his head at her exuberance, Harry followed on behind.

The ride back was as fun and fast as the ride there, and the two of them were soon standing outside the bank, as Tonks decided where to go first.

"Malkin's I think, they only do robes, but we've got to start somewhere."

Once they stepped into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Harry took a step back from the predatory look in Tonks' eye. One of the shop assistants came up to them.

"Do you need any help?"

"Ah, Perfect." Tonks replied, "We need an entire wardrobe for Mr. Potter here. That includes both formal and casual ones."

"Certainly," the assistant looked at Harry for a moment, visually measuring him up, "Let me go and get a selection for him to try on."

It was here that Harry's hell truly began. He was made to stand patiently while Tonks and the assistant picked out a variety of robes in different colours and styles for him.

"No, too dark . . . ."

"Should go with his eyes . . ."

Suddenly the two women came up to him after almost an hour of browsing, each had an armful of robes,

"Go into the changing rooms and try these on."

Harry as definitely going to do what he was told, the looks the two women kept giving him made him decidedly nervous. He tried on the first, and he barely walked out when he was told to take it off and pass it back. This went on for what felt like years, Harry began to feel more and more like a piece of meat as the two women circled round him like sharks.

Finally they were done, and went to pay for everything.

"That'll be 91 galleons, 13 sickles and 2 knuts."

Harry quickly handed over the money and made his way out of the shop as Tonks shrank his purchases. He breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he felt the fresh air on his face. It was short lived however, Tonks immediately started moving to a shop across the street which appeared to sell muggle designer clothes. Again an assistant came up to them and again Tonks said that he needed an entire wardrobe.

Entire wardrobe? More like three or four, Harry thought privately to himself, he wasn't brave enough to make the comment out loud where Tonks might hear him.

Thankfully for Harry the process here was much quicker as Tonks seemed to know exactly what she was looking for.

There was however a very embarrassing moment when Harry was handed a pair of boxers and told to come out just wearing them.

Quickly he did as he was told, there was no point arguing with Tonks and he wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible. He came out to be greeted by utter silence. Both the assistant and Tonks were unabashedly staring at him. Harry quickly began to feel even more nervous.

"What? What's wrong? They're not that ugly."

Still silence.

"Tonks! What the hell's wrong?" Harry almost shouted.

Tonks seemed to start and almost completely snap out of it.

"Wrong, Harry? Nothing's wrong." She still hadn't stopped staring at him.

"Why are you staring at me then?"

"You have the hottest body I have ever seen." Tonks flushed bright red, and clapped a hand to her mouth. Harry blushed as well.

"You really think that?"

The assistant piped in, "She's right, it really is hot. What do you do to get it like that? I really have to tell my boyfriend." Tonks could only nod, agreeing mutely.

Harry darted into the changing room, unwilling to carry on this conversation any further. He pulled on a pair of his new jeans and a T-shirt. When he came out, Tonks seemed to completely snap out of it and said,

"Thank you. You don't know how distracting it was to see that."

"Are we done?"

"Yep." As they walked to the counter and paid, Harry noticed that he was getting speculative looks from the assistant. When she tried to flirt with him however Tonks quickly pulled him out the store.

"Please tell me there isn't any more shopping."

"One last stop." Harry groaned. "Don't worry we just have to get you some proper shoes, rather than those pieces of crap." Harry looked down at his shoes; they were only vaguely in one piece and held together by sticky–tape.

The two of them made their way next door, where Tonks speedily picked out the styles that she wanted, perhaps she sensed that Harry was near breaking point when it came to shopping.

They quickly paid and left. Harry mentally counting up how much they had spent. To his shock, it came to less than 150 galleons.

"Now Harry, just one more place to go." Harry looked at her pleadingly, silently begging her not to take him anywhere else. "Don't worry you'll like this one. I'm going to treat you to lunch at Florean's." Harry's expression instantly perked up. He realised that it was getting close to lunch-time, and they hadn't stopped for any breakfast. He was starving.

"I thought they only do ice creams."

"Nah, they do a small selection of snack food, like sandwiches."

They headed over to the ice cream parlour and decided on food, Tonks seemed to be trying to buy up the entire shop with four sausage, egg and bacon rolls, while Harry, not wanting to be too much of a drain, only had one. That was until Tonks noticed that he'd finished, and was looking at her food with some urgency, so she ordered another couple for him.

Soon the time came for them to get back to Number Four, so that they would avoid both Uncle Vernon and Dudley. The two of them left Diagon Alley, and once again Tonks withdrew into herself, and started snapping at everyone when they tried to talk to her. Her eyes kept darting around as they boarded the bus, and Harry noticed that she sat in an armchair that allowed her to see everybody on their floor of the bus, and everybody who got on.

They finally arrived back at Number Four, Harry feeling slightly sick from the movement of the bus, but he wasn't going to admit that to Tonks.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"About half three."

"Good Dudley should be out with his gang, and Vernon won't get back until after six. If we're quick, Petunia should be either cleaning or in the garden spying on the neigbours."

"Spying?"

"Yeah, she likes to find out everything about everything going on in the neighbourhood, simply so she can gossip about it at the various meetings she attends."

"Nosy bitch." Tonks muttered. The two of them made it into the house, up the stairs and into Harry's room as fast as possible. Luckily for them, Petunia was indeed in the garden and so didn't even hear them come in.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Jack all." Harry said, feelingly. "I'm knackered by all that shopping."

"Knackered? How can you be knackered? Shopping makes me feel energized, ready to go out and do stuff."

"Remember, you're a girl and I'm a guy, we have totally different viewpoints when it comes to shopping." With that Harry fell back with a whumph, and landed heavily on the bed.

"Come on Harry, you gotta want to do something."

"Yeah I do. Sleep." Harry closed his eyes. Tonks groaned, and started moving around the room, trying to find something to do. Suddenly it came to her, and she turned slowly round to Harry, who was by now completely asleep, and gave an evil smirk. She silenced the room, then conjured a bucket of water. Tonks levitated it up and over Harry, then banished the bucket, dumping cold water all over him.

"Fuck!" Harry cried as he jumped up and out of the bed. "What the hell was that for?"

"Fun." Tonks grinned.

"Fun? I'll give you fun." Harry ran at her, Tonks, caught by surprise, tripped and fell over, closely followed by Harry as he tripped over her. He landed on top of her, pinning her down. "Now why don't you apologise?"

"Because I'm not beaten yet." With that she rolled over, and tried to get on top of him. Harry, not wanting to be outdone, continued the roll. Once again hey ended up against the wall, this time, however, it was Harry on top. His face landed close to hers.

Harry felt blood pounding through his body, as he looked down on the woman below him. He couldn't hear anything as the blood rushed through his ears; slowly, ever so slowly, he dipped his head further towards her, until his lips touched Tonks'. The sensation tore through him, as he became aware of every point where his body touched Tonks'. He felt where her arms had lifted up to encircle him; he felt where their legs intertwined. He was painfully aware of her breasts pressed against his chest. He felt her open her mouth and run her tongue along his lips. Not really knowing what he was doing, he opened his mouth and enjoyed the feeling of her exploring his mouth. Slowly he began to respond, following her tongue back into her mouth. Harry continued this, until lack of air forced him to stop.

"Wow." Harry gasped.

"You enjoy it honey?"

"Yes!" Harry looked at her, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah, although you need a little practice, but I'm willing to make the effort." Tonks grinned back at him.

"That was incredible." Harry rolled off her and onto his back. "But I think it's going to take some effort for me to control myself tonight."

"Yeah, that's a point; we can't go too far, at least not yet. I'm kinda in a position of responsibility, and you're under-aged."

"That's not a problem for me; I don't want to go too far. But you'd be willing to go that far with me?"

"Didn't my reaction to you in the shop tell you anything?"

"Not much, I can tell you find me physically attractive, but I don't know anymore than that...and the first time I want to be special."

"That's alright Harry, I admire that, but there's nothing wrong with a little kissing is there?"

"No, kissing is quite alright," said Harry hurriedly.

"I take it you liked it," Tonks said archly.

"Hell yeah."

"Well you'll just have to earn some more then."

"How can I do that?"

"By doing something with me now."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, just play a game or summat. I need to do something."

"I've got some exploding snap."

"Get it out, I suppose it's better than nothing." Harry did as he was asked, he wanted to earn more kisses. They played the game for several rounds, every time Harry won, he won a kiss, every time Tonks won, he had to pay a forfeit of giving her a kiss. All in all, Harry found it the best game of snap he had ever played in his life.

As the hours wound down, Tonks conjured them some food, because they didn't want to bother the Dursleys any more than was absolutely necessary. Finally Tonks decided that, seeing as how she was going to force them to get up at what Harry felt was a non-existent hour in the morning, they had better get to bed at a reasonable time. So by 9:30 that evening both were wrapped around each other in the bed, Harry having a much more difficult time getting to sleep than Tonks.

A/N I am so so sorry for not getting this out sooner, my personal life has been incredibly busy with exams and thuings like that along with getting banned from the computer for a lot of the last few months. I have actually got the next chapters written out on paper so hopefully in all the free time i have got since finishing exams will mean the next update is in a lot less time. Thanks to all who reviewed


	4. Chapter 4

To anybody who still cares about what has happened to this story. I apologise for failing to continue it. I have on numerous occasions attempted to keep writing the next chapter, even going forward and trying to work back. Nothing has worked, the plot i had developed died and every time I tried to write it came out cack.

So to cut a short story shorter I am discontinuing.

Thanks for all reviews.

Albaholly


End file.
